


Be Careful. And, Don't Call Me 'Spaghetti'.

by trippingtozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I would say I'm sorry, M/M, but that would be a lie :/, your soulmate's last words are tattooed onto you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippingtozier/pseuds/trippingtozier
Summary: It happens when he turns nine.There is a set of words engraved inside the crook of his elbow, so tiny, he almost missed them.The words belong to Richie...





	Be Careful. And, Don't Call Me 'Spaghetti'.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this

It happens when he turns nine.

There is a set of words engraved inside the crook of his elbow, so tiny, he almost missed them.

It happens when he turns nine.

He finds the words after coming out of a bath. His mother had scrubbed him until his skin hurt after she’d learned that he’d been playing baseball with Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris, and that “horrible Tozier boy”. He runs his fingers over the small bumps the words make, not knowing exactly what they mean, but knowing what will happen when he hears them spoken.

_You should’ve told me you were cold, Spaghetti. Here, take my sweatshirt. I’ll meet you at Bill’s after I talk with Henry, alright?_

Eddie knows immediately that the words belong to Richie Tozier. No one else would dare call him Spaghetti, less they risk facing the 4’3” wrath that is Eddie Kaspbrak.

-x-

Eddie doesn’t tell anyone about the words on his arm.

He starts wearing long sleeves, believing that if they’re out of sight, they’re out of mind.

Eddie doesn't tells Richie about the words on his arm.

He feigns innocence when the others discuss the words upon their bodies. He claims he has yet to experience the moment everyone finds exhilarating, in a heartbreaking kind of way.

Eddie ignores the obvious.

He ignores that he’s going to lose Richie. The noisy, beautiful boy it seems like he’s always know.

He fell in love with Richie between childhood sleepovers and games of chicken at the Barrens.

He fell in love with Richie during a movie at the Aladdin and a game of Monopoly at Bill’s.

-x-

When Richie kisses him, pressed against the wall of his bedroom, nerves and inexperience are shared between the two.

They’re fifteen, and Richie’s just showed Eddie the words that run over his ribcage.

_Okay, be careful. And, don’t call me ‘Spaghetti’._

_I love you._

Eddie asks Richie to sleep over, knowing full well neither of them will be doing much sleeping.

He’s right. The two stay awake right up until dawn. Not kissing, or touching, just holding. Making up for lost time.

-x-

They’re at the homecoming game their senior year, standing among the crowd.

“Hey asshole,” Henry Bowers is pushing past Eddie and Ben, addressing Richie, “you and I need to have a little talk about the shit you pulled on Friday.”

Eddie knows this isn’t going to end well. He knows that Henry’s pissed about the black eye he received from Richie.

Bowers is stalking away, the menacing way he’s looking over his shoulder is enough to let Richie know he’s supposed to follow him.

Richie reaches for Eddie’s hand, shivering when he feels the smaller boy’s icy fingers.

“Jesus fuck, your hands are like ice” Richie takes Eddie’s hands in his, “You should’ve told me you were cold, Spaghetti. Here, take my sweatshirt.” He pulls his sweatshirt off, it’s the fluorescent orange one that Eddie always complains about, and slides it over Eddie’s head. “I’ll meet you at Bill’s after I talk with Henry, alright?”

The words hit Eddie as he’s pulling the sweatshirt over his head. He reaches out to grasp for Richie, pulling the taller boy down to meet Eddie’s lips. Eddie can vaguely make out Stan mumbling something about PDA, which he chooses to ignore. When they pull back, he holds onto Richie’s wrists.

Richie gives him a beaming smile, and Eddie tries to hold back a cry.

“Okay, be careful,” Eddie mumbles. “And, don’t call me ‘Spaghetti’.”

It’s then that Richie’s face goes white with recognition, eyes becoming wide.

Eddie presses his mouth to Richie’s before he can say anything. Neither boy wants to pull away, for fear of what happens when their words run out.

Eddie is about to lose him.

His best friend, his boyfriend, his soulmate.

Richie pulls Eddie into a hug, and Eddie buries his face in Richie’s neck, breathing in Richie’s scent. The smokey, piney, somewhat sweet scent that Eddie’s grown to love.

“I love you.”

Victor Criss and Patrick Hockstetter come to pull Richie away.

The Losers pull Eddie away, completely unaware of what’s about to happen.

-x-

Eddie sits in Bill’s basement, surrounded by his laughing friends.

He’s waiting.

For what, he doesn’t know.

A call, maybe.

He falls asleep waiting, and is shaken awake by Bill. Drowsily, he sits up and rubs his eyes. Seeing the grim look on the other’s faces quickly wakes him up, a sense of dread filling his stomach.

“He’s gone.”

Bill falters.

“E-eddie…”

“Richie’s gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, feedback is grEATLY appreciated :)


End file.
